fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lukas/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Lukas (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) Summoned * "My name is Lukas. I'm among those who fight for the Deliverance. While here, I pledge myself to your cause." Home * "This world exists in a state of division too? Perhaps it is simply human to be torn in two." * "I am of a noble family... at least in the world where I am from. Our home is near the border, so I joined the Deliverance when crisis erupted in our lands." * "You are not from this place, and yet you have committed yourself to their cause. Very honorable." * "The weather is often pleasant here. We should venture out on a stroll. Such things sooth the spirit." * "I like to lose myself in the books here when I can. It should be no surprise. Even I like a good escape." * " I have been sent to deliver a hello from your friend Friend. How nice to get best wishes for the future ." (Greeting from friend) * "What perfect timing you have, Kiran. I was ready for a break from the usual routine. Chat with me a moment, won't you? I've noticed that you and I both are walking a similar path here. We are both Heroes, are we not? Both of us, summoned here. And both, constrained by the habits and patterns of that place, only to wake a bit upon landing here. Still, one can't regret the past, ties that bind and all. We must carry on. Don't you agree? Ha! Well, perhaps I overspoke. Or is it that we too deeply sympathize—and there is really no need for much ado? In any case, I'm glad to be with you. Right here, right now." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Yes? What do you require?" * "Hmm? You needn't needle me ." * "What shall we do...? Find some sort of diversion?" * "The Kingdom of Zofia is blessed with great beauty." * "I wonder how the Deliverance fares?" * "My friends have strong personalities. They would try even the most patient of men." * "Our meeting here can only be called fortuitous." * "*laughs*" Map * "Understood" * "Ahh." * "Leave it to me." Level Up * "This much growth seems almost excessive, don't you think?" (5-6 stats up) * "I will take an average gain over none any day." (3-4 stats up) * "Less than moderate growth. Hmm. I can do better." (1-2 stats up) * "You have placed your faith in me. And so, I place my faith in you." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "This is farewell!" * "It's my turn now!" * "Pray this ends quick!" * "They never learn." Defeat * "I'm sorry..." Lukas (A Season for Picnics) Summoned * "Whoa...I've arrived at an unexpected place, haven't I? My name is Lukas. Let's have a good time today." Home * "You may not be surprised to hear that I've never really cooked before...I can roast wild game on a spit. It's my campfire specialty. Shall we try that?" * "I haven't been on a picnic in a while, so I'm a little uneasy...Did we forget anything?" * "I brought a book, and perhaps it's the scenery, but I'm finding that it's resonating rather strongly with me." * "Let's go on a boat ride in the lake. I'll row-I'm used to it." * "I never had time to do anything like this before I got here...No question about it." * "The weather's beautiful, isn't it? I'm here to invite you to a picnic with Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I must thank you for that meal. You're quite a cook, aren't you? It was truly delicious. When I was first summoned here, I found this place rather puzzling. It was a relief to find I liked the food. A soldier is useless on an empty stomach, after all. I'm grateful that we can share a delicious meal together under a beautiful blue sky. Let's do this again sometime. I find that anything is enjoyable as long as I'm with you." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "It's been some time that I've felt so at peace. Maybe it's your calming presence that's put me at ease." * "Oh! Please don't sneak up when my back is turned, I would never dream of doing such a thing to you." * "I never have the time to simply read a book under the shade of a tree, I should seize this opportunity." * "You work hard each and every day. Even someone with a work ethic as tremendous as yours deserves a break now and then." * "Please allow me to refill your drink, it's the least I can do." * "I feel bad leaving all the cooking to you and the others. While it pains me to admit this, I'm not the most...domestic person." * "These sweets are delightful! Did you bring them?" Map * "Care to try this dish?" * "Lets go for a stroll." * "Perfect picnic weather." Level Up * "I'm in uncharacteristically high spirits. Is it the weather, I wonder?" (5-6 stats up) * "Even in the midst of all this hubbub, one must remain centered" (3-4 stats up) * "Having too much fun can pose a problem..." (1-2 stats up) * "Where shall we head to next? Wherever you go, I'll stay by your side." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "My oh my..." * "This can't stand." * "What disrespect!" * "Lunch is served." Defeat * "Enjoy...the weather..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes